Dark Separation 2
by Ictuarium
Summary: Two Carpathina Hunters closes thier minds to their Lifemates but their lifemates know better. This is a breif segment on Conjoint Carpathian Ritual Mating.


Dark Separation

Double Passion

Gail and Jana, Conjoint Carpathian Twins

Eagle and Hawk, Twins but not conjoint. They are Carpathian hunters and are lifemate to Gail and Jana respectively.

Setting: in the Carpathian Mountains, some time after Dark Separation 1.

Eagle and Hawk came from a hard battle. They fought with four vampires and one Master Vampire. It was even harder for some of the vampires were one-time friends. Their race was plummeting to extinction. This was not the honorable way anymore. Night after night, they left their lifemates in search of vampires to kill.

They hated this life but were careful to keep it from their beloved wives. They didn't want to upset them.

Gail and Jana were conjoint psychic twins. They were connected from shoulder to hips. They were also Carpathians. Forced into hiding long ago, they lived alone, wandering the earth as circus performers. One night, deciding to go back home to the Carpathian Mountains, they were attacked by a vampire. The fiend tore them apart taking Gail with him and leaving Jana to bleed to death. Eagle and Hawk heard their cries and rescued them. The greatest healers came and put them back together and now, they were healed, mind and body. Still, they have the scars left by the terrible vampire claws. Eagle and Hawk loved them unconditionally.

Adapting to this couple-couple system was a challenge. They did not adjust well in the begining. Hawk and Eagle were not very picky in positions but making love beside your twin was at first an embarrassment. But it was fate that they would have them as lifemate.

_They are hiding their feelings from us._ Jana told Gail telepathically. They shared an even deeper bond than anyone. Their lifemates thought they could keep what's in their minds but Jana and Gail were good at penetrating Eagle and Hawk's defenses.

_I know. I wish we could ease their pain. Tell them we understand their plight. They have too much on their minds as it is. The plight of our people is bad enough. Although we were cast away, we are still Carpathian and we understand it._

_Then, we have to do something. We have dedicated our lives to their happiness when we found out they were our lifemates._

_How? They have much pride in their heads. They will never admit there is a problem._ Gail thought deeply. Her twin thinking too. Their brains raced like thunder thinking of the men in their life.

_There is a saying that the way to a man's heart and that is through his stomach. But the way to a male Carpathian's head is much, much lower. _Jana said mischievously.

Gail giggled. She was right. It was also nearing Valentines Day. What a special way to commemorate their very first Valentines!

It was near dawn. Hawk and Eagle decided to head home. Patrolling was not in their mind this evening but they were assigned patrol duty by the prince.

Jana and Gail sent a message to Hawk and Eagle telling them to meet at a nearby cave. They needed help of something. What ever could it be? Unlike other Carpathian couples, they did not have sex every night. They were not comfortable to. Sometimes they had urges but only then will they satisfy themselves. The girls didn't seem to complain.

When the two males arrived at the cave, they smelled spice and incense. It was a very pleasant smell. What could the two be up to? They ventured deeper into the cave and found a large bed. It had red silken sheets and flower petals on and around it.

Hawk smiled and sent his twin a private message. _They need help getting off!_

Eagle snorted._ Getting horny, brother? It's only a bed. _He set some safeguards to the mouth of the cave. It was too late to go home this close to dawn.

Jana and Gail came sauntering in, dressed in a flowing, colorful gypsy skirt and shining chiffon scarves. On each of their hips were a belt of bells. Their breasts were exposed. The two powerful males started to salivate. What were their wives up to?

"_Palafertiilam_? What help did you want?" Eagle asked them.

"We needed to find something out, an experiment. Please lie down on the bed. We will begin our experiment and then we shall tell you if it is successful or not."

Eagle and Hawk need not be asked twice. They shed their clothes and climbed on top of the bed as fast as they could. The petals underneath them were giving them sensations already.

With each sway of their hips, the bells jingled and the anticipation grew. They took their sweet time to reach the bed. Two right feet then two left feet. Eagle and Hawk were breaking in sweats. Hawk started to come up.

"Lie back down, my wild lover. We haven't even begun." Jana told her lifemate. Hawk lay back down. "Now, close your eyes."

Gentle hands glided their thighs and their sides up to the chest then back again. Accidentally –or perhaps intentionally!— these little fingers would brush against nipple or manhood. Hawk and Eagle shuddered. It felt good. They were so ready to burst but Jana and Gail withdrew when they were near.

"What are you two doing?" Eagle could barely get the words out.

"Synchronized swimming." They answered in unison.

"But we are no where near the lake."

Jana and Gail smiled. "Trust us. It's going to get very, very wet soon." Then, without warning, their took the males into their welcoming mouths suckling them in a pattern. Gail sucked and Jana bit her partner. When Jana sucked, it was Gail who bit.

Eagle, true to his name, gave an eagle sheik that shook the cave. Hawk couldn't let a sound come out. They were so stunned. This was the first time Jana and Gail did this. They only read about it in books, never experienced this before. It was colossal.

"Share your minds!"

And they did. It was spectacular. All four of them fed each other's passions. Hawk showed Eagle and Eagle showed Hawk. The girls opened themselves fully and it was an explosion inside of them. There was nothing in their hearts but love and appreciation. Eagle and Hawk did not have the weirded-out feeling. It didn't take long until the two came into their lifemates' mouths.

Panting, the men lay motionless on the bed. It was so explosive. They had no idea it could feel like that. There was no kinkiness. It was all pure love and passion.

"It's not yet over." Gail and Jana said in unison. "Far from over."

They straddled their mates positioned themselves atop them. The skirt was hiding everything from view. With a pleading look, they begged for a view. The girls shook their heads. With the scarves, they covered Hawk and Eagle's eyes and bound their hands as well.

"Wait and just feel." They told the eager boys.

With painful slowness, the sheathed accepted the sword. The friction drove the four of them crazy. Fully sheathed, the girls started a series of movements, slow at first then faster. They picked up their pace moving together as one and soon, they were pounding themselves into the partners.

The connection between the four of them was still open. Hawk and Eagle bucked their hips up to meet the twosome force. It was wild and exciting. Their eyes were covered making them rely on feeling alone and the feeling alone was already too much. They were going to explode very soon. They couldn't even touch, just feel.

The flowy, gauzy skirt grazed their thighs and stomach. It added to their turn-on. It seems not only was feeling involved but also sounds. They could hear each others pants and pleas. They could also hear their mate's pleasurable screams. "Ah! Yes! Oh! Aaaaaa! More!" They screamed together. To add to their singing, the belt of bells joined in the rhythmic pounding. It was music!

They all came at once.

It seems coming was like a pleasurable electric shock. It jolts you from skin to bones but your want more and more. Each muscle tingles and each nerve endings screamed. Jana and Gail have never felt anything like this before. It was explosive. They never did all come at once before. Gail always was the first to come. Then, each of them one by one. Hawk would still mount Jana until he came. It was embarrassing for your twin to look at your and wait until you finish. It was never synchronized. They opened their feeling for each other but never on this level.

They collapsed on top of their lifemates and slept.

Hawk and Eagle lay so still, still feeling the aftershocks of their climax. It was so good, it was the best. On top of them, Jana and Gail lay smiling and spent. They felt like they make love four times multiplied to hundred.

"Yo, brother. I love synchronized swimming." Hawk said.

"Me, too." Eagle agreed.

"Then our experiment was a success." Jana smiled.

"The four of us can't be separated." Gail agreed. "We must go through this life together or not at all."

Hawk and Eagle kissed their supportive wives. Something told them they were going to swim often.


End file.
